The Past To Which I Have Forgotten
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba wasn't always cold...he once had a love...But now that a girl who looks and acts exactly like his suposedly dead love, what will he do? Is she really alive? Or is it just coincidence? R&R Please!
1. The Dream

The Past to Which I Have Forgotten

Hiya all you people! I hope you'll enjoy this...anyways I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the title for that matter, it was suggested by a friend of mine, who will remain nameless, since I don't know if she wants me to put her name or not...please enjoy!

* * *

The setting is a beautiful beach. Two figures sat, side by side, talking.

"Can you believe it? I actually got accepted!" The girl chirrped happily, her bright golden eyes shon with amazement.

"So, you'll be going?" The boy, now identified as Seto, asked. The girl happily shook her head.

"No, I just tried to see if I'm good enough, maybe I'll try soemwhere less expensive when I get to college..." She took a deep breath "Besides, it's not like my father would pay for it.."

"I'll pay for it then." He said it as a proud statement and put an arm around her shoulders. She gave a sigh and leaned onto him.

"No Seto, you and Mokuba both have done too much for me already. Besides, I'm not even a part of your family how could I..." He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. and handed her a small velvet box. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful golden ring. The ring had two small silver wings, and small diamond was adorned there. As she picked up the ring, she noticed inscriptions. "Eternaly Yours..." She turned the ring and found that there was another set of inscriptions on the inside. "Seto Kaiba."

She looked up at him, he was smiling. That sweet smile that could melt her heart to nothing but liquid. "Fuyuu, I know I've never said it, but..." He swallowed _now or never..._ "Since the day you've started staying with us, you have slowly been gaining pieces of my heart. My heart and soul will always be with you, because you have stolen my heart, and I love you. I know this is a bit early, but I was hoping we could get engaged." He shut his eyes in fear of rejection, but it never came. 

He opened his eyes, Fuyuuka sat there, blushing and looking at the sand, her soft lilac hair cascading over her face. There was a glint of gold on her finger...she was wearing the ring! "I supose we're even..." He stared at her akwardly. "Because, Seto I think you have my heart, like I have yours..."

"Great." He held her closer. "Now about the fundings..."

"Seto, I can't..."

"You're family now." He held her very close, for one moment, it was like nothing could tear them apart...fate had other ideas...  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Seto's POV

It's been 4 hours since I saw her off to the plane. I miss her already...I switch on the TV, there was a news report on an airplane that was high-jacked and crashed...I couldn't be, the destination...the flight number...the departure time...no it can't be! I rushed over to the phone, dialed the airport...it was true, Fuyuuka's plane...it's the same one the crashed... 

I kept on with the hope she survived, no survivers were found yet...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As the people, mostly our classmates left the cemetery behind, I was still there, the grave stone, It read in beautifully carved letters, her name and the date she had died, none of that mattered, no survivers were found, neither was her body...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ End Seto's POV

Seto Kaiba woke up with a atrt, cold sweat on his face. He looked around his suroundoings, noting that he was in his room. He placed his head into his hands, still; breathing heavily. _It was a dream..._ "no, nightmare is more like it...Fuyuuka..." The thought of the cheery girl he had loved with his life, dead was still very devastating, even though it had occured four years ago...

* * *

Hope you liked that, bit short but oh well...please do review!

Yours Truly, the author,

Gin Ryu-chan


	2. Fuyuka

The Past to Which I Have Forgotten

Hiya dear readers! In this story, Joey won't have and accent, since I can't write accents for pennies...he's not important anyways...on with the fic!

* * *

"Yes! It's finally summer! And that means no school!" Of course, the students of Domino were flocking out of the school. It was a joyous day for students and teacher alike, it was the last day of the school year. For students, it was no more school, hoemwork and, or detention. For teachers, it was no more marking, preaparing lessons and brain wracking, migrane causing, talkative, daydreaming, never-hand-their-homework-on-time students. As the oh-so familiar five-some entered the Turtle Game Shop, two other figures were looking at some booster packs.

Yes, it was a miraculously joyous occasion on a day so simple, yet mesmerizing. That is, for everyone, save the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. He stared off to the beautiful summer sky and all its visible beauty and glory. A single thought crossed his mind, as he stared on, _Fuyuka..._

**~Flash Back Seto's POV~**

_ I as walked down the hall of my mansion, a question lingered in my head, "Where is Fuyuka?"_

_"Sir, she's in the kitchen." I looked in the direction of the maid, but she already left. Must have thought out loud. As I reached the kitchen, I spotted her, lilace hair in a long single ponytail, wearing an apron and back to me. The sweet smell of fresh chocolate attacked my senses, with a small hint of strawbeeries._

_"Fuyu?" She turned around upon hearing her name being called, well, more of her nickname...kami...she's so beautiful. A yelp of pain caused me to snap back to reality. Obviously, Fuyuka had burned herself on the pot. Without thinking twice, I rushed her to the sink and put her hand under cold, running water._

_ While my gaze was fixed on her hand, I couldn't help but to feel someone staring. I turned to face Fuyuka, she was looking at the floor, blushing?_

_"Gomen-nasai..." I rased an eyebrow and wondered what she was apologising for. "I'm always making mistakes that could be avoided..."_

_"Fuyu..." Using my free hand, I turned her to look at me. That was when I noticed how close I was to her... "That's not true. And don't start thinking you're a bother either." I could've drowned in her eyes, and be happy. We were so close, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, and I noticed her pale cheeks flushed with colour also._

_"The chocolate!" I watched as she dashed to the stove and picked up the pot, with a cloth, and of course by the handle. "Seto-kun, could you leave for a moment?" I was reluctant, but left anywyas. "Arigatou na.'" I heard her voice, soft like a summer breeze, gentle, like a purring kitten and intoxicating like honey to bees..._

**~End Flash Back and Seto's POV~**

The young CEO sighed, "What's wrong Big Brother?" He looked at his younger brother, Mokuba...He would probably have lost his heart entirely if not for him.

"Nothing Mokuba." He gave one of his rare smiles, well, at one point it wasn't that rare, there _was _someone whom he had shared these smiles with, besides his little brother.

"Big Brother! Could we stop by the Game Shop for a little while, please?"

"Sure." Upon arriving inside the Game Shop, Seto Kaiba saw a sight that could very well change his life for the better again.

At one corner of the room, Yugi and Joey were dueling, nothing special, Yugi was winning, Joey was being creamed. The audience, however, was an entirely different story. Apart from their friends, there were two additions to the group. The first girl, had short shoulder length brown hair and light orange eyes, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. At her belt hung her deck in a pocket.

The other girls appearance took Seto entirely by surprise. Her lilac hair fell to her waist, not being held up by clips or hair ties. Her pale complexion, in Seto's eyes could only be compared to that of an angel's. Her Sky blue tank top was mostly covered by an thin over shirt/sweater and she was also wearing jeans, and like her friend, held her deck at her balt. Her golden eyes shon with amazement as the duel ended.

Of course, Yugi had won. "Wow! That was a great win!" The brown haired girl chirped, "No wonder you're the world champion!" Yugi blushed at the comment.

"Hello..."

"Mokuba!" Yugi stood up, ever since the whole duelist kingdom ordeal, and of course the virtual world thing, around two years ago. Yugi finnaly got his oh-so long delayed growth spurt, and was no longer the height of Mokuba. Mokuba happily greeted his friends, but Seto only stood their, he was still intranced by the girl's resembelance to Fuyuka...

"Have we met before?" The girl said lightly, "My name's Fuyuka! Please to meet you." She held her hand out to the older Kaiba, who inturn, flinched slightly. Then again, who wouldn't? Someone who looks exactly like and acted exactly like the girl he had been deeply inlove with, whom is dead! Yet she bears the same name...but she doesn't know him...probably just coincidence...right? 

"Seto Kaiba." He had gotten over the shock and just leaned against the wall.

"_The _Seto Kaiba!?" The somewhat hyper-active girl whirled around, "Talk about weird, I just met the Great Yugi Mutou, and now the Legendary Seto Kaiba..." She blinked twice, "Sugoi! I'm Kokoro!" She then promtly started hopping up and down rambling about a whole lot of different things. Most of which had to do with Duel Monsters, one may think she's had too much sugar.

"Please excuse my sister, she gets very hyped-up whenever she talks about duel Monsters. Her room is filled with more Duel Monster and Duel Monster related things than you can count..." She cast a glance to her sister and sweat dropped as she was still jumping up and down, "At least she didn't have sugar..."

"I know!" The girl stopped "Mom forbided me to bring or buy sugar once she heard there were quite a few Duel Monsters celeberties here..." The girl started to sulk.

"Not without reasons, Koko-chan..." Fuyuka shook her head slightly with a laugh as her sister stuck her tongue out at her, and promptly began to bother Yugi again. Her gaze returned to Seto Kaiba, who was still leaning against the wall. "Are you sad?" She questioned lightly and walked towards him, stopping right infront of him.

"No."

"Really?" She smiled despite herself, "You seem sad..." She then walked off, or rather, was dragged off by her sister.

_Caring, sweet and kind...just like my Fuyuka...except, my Fuyuka's dead..._ He cursed, using many _very _colourful choices of words, inwardly, each comment directed towards the ones responsible for his love's dead. While everyone was happy, he continued to just stand there, sending a few reasurring smiles to Mokuba every now and then.

Later...

"Bye!" The two girls said in unison as they left the Game Shop. They walked along the sidewalk, Kokoro just talking all the way. "Fuyuka! Are you listening? You seem less attentive..." The other girls orange eyes lit with worry.

"Nothing, Just, I seem to know Seto-kun from somewhere else..." Her golden orbs searched the clouds like they would give her an answer.

"Odd..." Fuyuka's attention returned to her sister. "You usually refer to people we've just met, in a more formal matter..."

"Hoe?" She breathed slightly.

"You called him 'Seto-kun' when usually, since we've just met, as 'Kaiba-san' kinda odd..." Fuyuka in turn only blushed a beet red. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on him...hm?"

"Of course not! I mean, I've just met him...right?" The last part of her sentence came out like a question. Her sister noticed,

"You don't suppose..." They both stopped, "Maybe he was a part of your life..."

"Well, we won't know till tomorrow..." Fuyuka muttered, "Last one back to the hotel's a rotten egg!" They both kept running until they reached the hotel they were staying at. "I win!" Fuyuka smiled triumphantly.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Kokoro was panting, as was Fuyuka. Both girls retreated to their respective rooms.

As night befalled upon Domino city, some of its inhabitants don't have dreams, while some, have beautiful dreams, but some, have nightmares. Nightmares of fear, dreams and pasts...but when ever in a nightmare, you can wkae up, like a nightmare, two lovers have been seperated, but soon they will meet again like when a child awakens from a nightmare. How long will it take?

* * *

Hiya all! Firstly, I have to thank all my rviewers, Yami's AnGeL, setobsessed, ~Seto's Angel~, MaidneoftheMoon, Naya and of course My friend, who reviewed a Tikira. I'm thanking you all for a) Reviewing, and b)being so nice! I was worried I wouldn't get any rviews...Sorry if this is a tad short, I'm a slow typer so sue me...

Oh and Seto's Angel? I'll be happy to be your firend, I just haven't found the time to check my e-mail account...actually, I'm just lazy...See ya!


	3. Truths

The Past to Which I Have Forgotten

Oh, just a warning, there may...no ther most probably will be some mild cursing in this cahpter, very mild though...you have been warned.

* * *

_ "Here." I hesitantly shoved what ever it was I was holding to the figure ahead of me. I can't see his face, since my head was down. He seemed surprised, but took the package anyways. I heard the sound of paper being slowly pulled from the package, my heart raced at a speed that would make the fastest runner on Earth jealous._

_"Fuyu..." I lifted my head, there he was, the guy was obviously slightly taller than me. In his hands, There was an opened heart shaped box, and in it, was a white chocolate. The chocolate was heart shaped, and obviously white, there were also swirls of pink and red, making it have a marble-ish look._

_"I wanted to give this to you sooner...but I couldn't find the courage to..." I took a deep breath, "Happy Valentines Day!" I blurted that out quickly and searched his eyes for a reaction. "It's your favourite..."_

_"Arigatou." He was smiling, he took a bite of the chocolate, the smile never leaving his face. "It's good." He stated after he swallowed. I felt my face burn as our faces neared. There was barely a space left bettween us, just as the gap bettween us closed..._

RING!

Fuyuka's eyes cracked open, she yawned and picked up the phone, "Hai, moshi, moshi Fuyuka speaking.........Arigtou..." She placed the phone back on the reciever. As she got out of bed, thoughts rushed back and forth in her mind. The dream, it's all so blury...like a distant memory, long forgotten. She could almost remember what happened next, well, only an idiot couldn't guess, but she almost remembered the feeling, the joy it brought to see whomever it was, smile.

A knock at the door jolted her out of her senses. "Fuyuka! I came over to see if you've woken up yet!"

"Yes, I had a morning call..." She sighed at her sister, "Look I had this dream..."

"Go on..." They were on their way to the elevator.

"It was so real, yet it was so blurry..." So, she explained her dream in as much detail as she could remeber. "I don't know who it is, but I...he seemed more familiar, like I've seen him recently...

*~*~*~*

"Summer is great! No homework, no teachers..." 

"Yeah and no more detention to add to your ever growing record, just for not handing in homework."

"Say what?" And so the argument between Pointy Head (Tristan) and Blonde Freak (Joey) ensued. (Sorry any Joey or Tristan fans)

"Hey guys!" Kokoro went over and greeted them, "Fancy meeting you guys here!" Fuyuka just settled with smiling. Though when she saw the argument bettween our two lovable idiots, she decided to _try_, key word here, to stop the two from killing each other.

"Why don't we go for a snack? My treat." Everyone heartedly agreed, and Joey forgot all about his argument with Pointy Freak Head, and the fact that he had just insulted him, oh say one minute ago?

"Hey look, isn't that Kaiba?" All six of them, Bakura not included, since he went home for the summer. Looked at the direction Yugi pointed in, and sure enouigh, there was Seto Kaiba, and his brother Mokuba.

"Big Brother! Where are we going next?"

"Wherever you want, I did take a day off to spend the first day of summer with you." A pang of guilt shot through him. It was Fuyu that had said that spending the first day of summer vacation with the ones you loved and cherished the most was important. They had just went by to visit her grave and was now in a more secluded area of the park. Knowing that he wasn't able to help her, only added to his grief.

"Well well, (hic) well, if it ain't (hic) Kaiba..." The man was obviously drunk. As to why a full grown drunk was dragging his donkey* around town in broad day light was well beyond anyone's comprehension. Seto glared at the man, if looks could kill, this man would be farther in hell than something that had died ten millenias ago, but still he continued. "How's the wech? (hic)" The man swayed a bit, words still slurred, but Seto made no movements. The drunk chuckled, "Oh yeah (hic) She dead, thr whech is dead, probably rotting in he-"

Before the man could finish his speech, a fist connected with his jaw. No sooner had he hit the ground did a hand grab him roughly by his collar. As he was pulled to an upright position, he came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. Eyes that most would define as beautiful, but now with an icy glare, rotting and burning eternally in the depths of the underworld seemed like an open and welcome ideas.

"You will not talk about her in such a way." He hissed in the most dangerous tone anyone could ever hear. "I'll have you know, she was the only reason I never reported you, _she _is the reason your not sitting in some jail cell on a sentence you deserve." He let the man go and took Mokuba's hand back into his. He smiled reasurringly to the child, before turning back to the man, glaring once agian "If you even dare talk about her you monster, I cannot be responsible for my actions."

The drunk man ran off not while throwing a couple of very colourful choices of words at the Kaiba brothers, under his breath of course. The crowd diminished, not like there was much _to _diminish, yet anothe benefit of secluded park areas. Until only Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Kokoro and Fuyuka were left. They found it odd when Kaiba hadn't just ignored the man and simply moved away. When he had threatened the man, his eyes flared with the same anger as they had when facing Pegasus after his brothers soul was stolen.

"No..." Fuyuka's eyes were blank and she was shaking. By now, the had group noticed. "No! No ! No!" She cupped both hands over her ears and stared in absoulute horror towards the way the man went. A passerbyer may say she was having a mental breakdown, but Kokoro knew otherwise.

"Fuyuka!" She put her hand on the shaking girls shoulder, but she backed away. She went to a tree and kneeled down by it, hands still over her ears.

"No, onegai, please, make it stop..." She was shaking her head as tears made there way down her face. From the side the Kaiba brothers were standing, they had a full view of one of her hands. On her ring finger, there was a a beautifully crafted golden ring, on it were two small silver rings, and bettween the wings, was a simple diamond.

Suddenly, everything clicked, the reasons she looked like his dead love, his sudden fondeness of her, everything! Peices fell together and he knew, she may have amnesia. He couldn't believe it, it was as if fate was taunting him, she could be alive and well, yet he can't be sure. Even if she was, she had forgotten him...

"Onegai..." He stared at the whimpering girl, no one had any luck at even getting closer to her without her telling tham to stay away, he knew why....

~*~FLASHBACK~*~ 

_"Let's see, it should be here..." A younger Seto was walking to his friends house, she was sick so he was to bring her homework to her. He passed a house, number 13...yup, this was the place. Just as he was about to knock though, he heard a voice, a pleading, like an angel's call, except, it was in pain..._

_"Onegai! Yamatte!" Seto pushed open the door with out a second thought, there was his best and practically only friend, cowering in a corner, practicaly unconsious. Hovering over her was a man, a man holding a large metal bat..._

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

Seto shivered at the memory of the way her eyes had showed fear, what angered him the most was that she made him promise to not tell anyone, that she didn't want her dad hurt when he carried her semi-limp body from the house. That's when she began staying with him. Till this very day, Seto had no idea how anyone could hurt someone so innocent, so pure.

He walked towards her slowly, once he was clos enough, he knelled down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. To everyone's surprise, not only did she not push him away, she burried her head in his chest and cried. After she calmed down, all of them went to Seto's mansion for explanations.

"So, that after I heard about the crash on the news, I checked, it was her plane...you can guess what happend next can't you?" Seto finished his explanations on Fuyuka's past life.

"You have amnesia and before, you lived with Kaiba...Who would've guessed?" Joey said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Over the last years, I've stayed with Kokoro and her family. They're like my family, but I never knew who my real family were, but at least now I know..." She smiled.

"Yup! And this doesn't change anything! You're still my sister no matter what!" 

"But, Seto-kun, this ring..." She slipped the ring off her finger, her words, the way she had said his name, he knew she did it off of habit... "It seems to have some sort of meaning to it...Who gave it to me?"

"I don't know, it might have been an heirloom from your mother..." He lied every part of his soul screamed for him to tell her, to spill his heart and feelings, reveal their past love. He wanted to confess everything and hold her in his arms again, but he couldn't.

As the group left the mansion, Seto stopped the two girls. "The hotel is halfway across town, need a ride?" He could only offer so much...they accepted happily and got into the limo, and left not before waving goodbye. He closed the door and retreated back inside.

"Big brother..." He met the curious gaze of Mokuba, "I thought that was the ring you gave to her?"

Seto bit his lower lip, "Maybe when you get older..." Mokuba retreated back up the stairs. _I'm not even sure if I'm the one holding her heart now...it would be easier for her to move on if I was just a best friend...there are too many memories, most of which I would rather her not remember..._

In the limo, both girls were talking. "Hey, umm...sorry 'bout your dad..."

"No need, I'm glad I guess, I mean, you and your parents are all the family I need, but still..." Fuyuka turned to the window and sighed.

"Yes?" Kokoro looked at her sister worry written all over her face and expression.

"I think he's hiding something...and I think that dream..." She never had the chance to finish her sentence as the wheel screeched against the surface of the road and a bright light followed by a crash, hit, knocking them out of their senses...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yes, I know they're evil, but I only use them at _really _important places, once it's over used, it's just plain annoying, but that's just my opinion.

Anyways...I'm sure most of you are wondering why this wasn't updated Saturday morning and on Sunday night. Well, when I woke up on Saturday I felt so happy and didin't want to write something so dampening. (Yeah right, like writing about someone supposed death on one's birthday isn't dampening!) I'd like to say this here and now, Fuyuka's dad is a jacka** and could be sent to hell for all I care! Doesn't anyone agree? Oh by the way, I'm planning on changing my name soon, Gin Ryu-chan is a bit long...

Anyways, thank you all my loyal readers, 

Yours Truly,

The Author, AKA Gin Ryu-chan


	4. Memories

The Past To Which I Have Forgotten

Hiya people! Some of you may have missed the last two updates, sincce I did post both at obscure times...or maybe you people didn't feel like reviewing...that would be sad...anyways, I suppose it _is _your choice to review or not, but anything, comment, constructive critisism even flames are welcome. I mean, you can please the magority, but you can never please everyone, so if you see fit, you can flame...though I would prefer you not to...I'm rambling now aren't I? I'll stop now...

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

By the way '~' signifies scene change

* * *

Seto's POV

I couldn't believe it...again, again I have sent her into the jaws of death. I was reading Mokuba a bedtime story when the phone rang, everything happened so fast. When I was notified of my limo crashing, time itself was thrown into a chaotic spin. Nothing made sense, I couldn't even think properly! Aparently, a drunk had hit the car at full speed, like a fly hitting a car's window. Everything happened too quickly for anything to sink in, except the fact my one and only love is in the wretched claws of death once again...

Odd...I'm talking about it as if everything had happened in the span of five minutes...yet,when I look back at it, every memory was more painful and longer than that. Why though, why Fuyuka? Why is it after these years of grieving, I see her again, and end up sending her back towards the border of death?

Reader's POV

All was rather silent. Apart from the grieving of patients and their families and the rushing of doctors, all was silent. No insults, no arguements, just silence. Seto was in one corner with a half asleep Mokuba curled up by him. Sitting beside him was Yugi, who seemed to have zoned out, most likely talking to his darker half. Tea was also sitting, worry written all over her face. Joey and Tristan just were leaning against the wall, since there were no more chairs left and the doctors had warned all of them before hand that they shouldn't pace around. 

Kokoro walked towards the group, obviously she didn't leave the crash without some injuries. "Hey guys." She managed a weak salutation as the group turned to face her." She glanced in the direction of the Emergency Room, "She's still in there?"

No one answered, she knew the answer. Both Kokoro and Seto's driver got off the hook with some broken bones, bleeding and injuries but Fuyuka had tooken the worst of the crash. The other driver, was no doubt drunk to the core. They saw the body of the drunk man wheell by another hallway, he was dead. You could tell, they don't put a white cloth on their face when they're alive you know.

Seto scowled as the body passed by the hallway up ahead. Kokoro cocked a brow andlooked to the others for an explanation, she got none. So, she did the most sensible thing to do when needing to find out something, ask. Though it probably wasn't as sensible anymore, since the person you're asking is someone who had just lost a loved one and the person happens to be Seto Kaiba...but that is besides the point.

"You know that guy?" Seto scowled again.

"He's Fuyu's father." He glared at the clock ahead on the wall as everyone let out gasps of surprise. _If I had just turned him in from the very start, Fuyu could live her new life!_

Before his self -loathing could continue, the sign's light dimmed and the door opened and the doctors along with the sick bed with Fuyuka in it was whelled out. They all stood up aruptedly. "How is she?" questions like that was throwen at the doctor by all of them.

"The operation went well, but she's lost alot of blood and many of her injuries are rather severe, so she probably won't wake up yet."

"When will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe even never. Either way, you should probably prepare for the worst." The doctor replied apologeticly.

~

FLASHBACKS (FUYUKA'S POV)

_I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Nanda? I watched as two boys from the orphanage crawled into the limosine of Mr. Kaiba. I remeber those two! they're brother...I think...I'm not sure, but the older one always said he wouldn't leave with out the other. I really should get home before papa gets mad again..._

~

_"Class, today we have a new student joining us, he's Seto Kaiba, everybody please welcome him." I looked up, A boy my age with brown hair and rich blue eyes. Every bit of him seemed beautiful, except the fact that his expression was cold..._

~

_"Onegai! Yamatte!" I knew nobody would hear my calls and pleas, I wish someone did though. He brought the bat up again, I could barely make out shapes, and I had been screaming so much, my throat hurt to even talk. I braced myself mentally for the hit, it never came. _

_I couldn't make out any thing but shapes still, but I saw a body infront of me, protecting me. I felt strong arms lift me and left. Could he be my angel? "Please, don't punish my father..." I felt the angel stop and look at me, why does it hurt to talk if I'm dead?_

~

_"Fuyu?" I turned around some one was calling me, it was Seto. I should have guessed, he's my angel, my savior and my family along with Mokuba. I yelped in pain and surprise as I felt the pot burn my hands. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab me and rushed over to the sink and placed my hand under cold, running water._

_ Seto-kun had his eyes focused on my hand, and I found myself staring at him. I traced hi features with my eyes, he was so perfect. It took me less than a second to realize how close we were and looked at the floor as he turned to face me._

_"Gomen-nasai..." I felt so useless, all I ever bring him is trouble "I'm always making mistakes that could be avoided..."_

_"Fuyu..." I felt his had touch my face, turing me to face him "That's not true. And don't start thinking you're a bother either." Too late for that, looked at his face and noticed him staring. I felt my cheeks warm and I saw his doing the same. A sudden reality dawned on me..._

_"The chocolate!" I picked the pot off the stove and checked the contents, it wasn't burned, good. "Seto-kun, could you leave for a moment?" I asked as politely as I could, after he retreated, "Arigatou na." I poured the contents of the pot into a mold, the white chocolate had swirls of pink and red, making it resemble marble._

~

_"Arigatou." He was smiling, he took a bite of the chocolate, the smile never leaving his face. "It's good." He stated after he swallowed. I felt my face burn as our faces neared. There was barely a space left bettween us, just as the gap bettween us closed..._

_"Big Brother?" Mokuba poked his head in, "Could you or Fuyuka read me a story, please?" I laughed lightly and agreed._

~

_"No, I just tried to see if I'm good enough, maybe I'll try soemwhere less expensive when I get to college..." I took a deep breath "Besides, it's not like my father would pay for it.."_

_"I'll pay for it then." He said it as a proud statement and put an arm around my shoulders. I gave a sigh and leaned onto him, just being near him made me feel complete._

_"No Seto, you and Mokuba both have done too much for me already. Besides, I'm not even a part of your family how could I..." He placed a finger softly against my lips, He handed me a small velvet box. When I opened it, I saw a beautiful golden ring. The ring had two small silver wings, and small diamond was adorned there, dare I hope? I picked up the ring, there were inscriptions. "Eternaly Yours..." I turned the ring and found that there was another set of inscriptions on the inside. "Seto Kaiba."_

_ I looked up at him, he was smiling. "Fuyuu, I know I've never said it, but..." He swallowed "Since the day you've started staying with us, you have slowly been gaining pieces of my heart. My heart and soul will always be with you, because you have stolen my heart, and I love you. I know this is a bit early, but I was hoping we could get engaged." He shut his eyes in fear...of what? It didn't matter, this was the happiest day of my life, he just asked me to be his!_

_All of a sudden I found the sand so interesting. I slipped on the ring and thought about what I should say. I felt his eyes on me. "I supose we're even..." Okay that just came out weird "Because, Seto I think you have my heart, like I have yours..."_

END FLASHBACKS (READER'S POV)

Her eyes fluttered open, it took her a few minutes to recall what had happened. She sat up, "She's awake!" I heard Yugi's voice and I smiled as they all crowded around me, but Seto's not here...there's so much I needed to tell him!

"Where's Seto-kun?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Everyone exchanged glances,

"Kaiba just left, Mokuba needed to go home..." She rushed over to the window, she saw him, walking away carrying Mokuba. She scanned the room for something, anything to use to catch his attention , their was nothing in the room, except the tray or the vase of flowers. It wasn't the matter of paying, it's just a matter of how much it would hurt to throw it at someone...

He sighed as he held Mokuba in his arms and began walking, when the sound of something small and metalic colliding with the ground was heard. He bent down and ppicked it up, it was a ring, Fuyuka's ring. He turned around, there at the window was Fuyuka, she waved and smiled. She stopped and slowly mouthed two simple words, **_ I remember_**...

* * *

Hiya folks! Don't think for a moment that this is the end! There's still two more chapters to come! Oh and I'm planning to change my name to Shiawase. It'll be changed by the next chapter.

Ja Ne Minna!


	5. First Kiss

The Past To Which I Have Forgotten 

Heya all! Just to let you all know, after much debating, I've decided to keep my name as it is! Yup, it's fine just the way it is...besides, I can just call myself Gin for short if it gets too long. This chapter, has a fluff alert, how magor the alert is will depend on your own judgement, but there will quite a bit of it a bit later in this chapter and would probably be more in the last. I'm glad that I have readers...if I don't...wait, if I didn't then you wouldn't be reading this would you? 

Doushitte, megami-sama, doushitte watashi wa baka ka? You know what, don't answer that...

* * *

Summer is nearing its end and autumn begins to make its entrance. Students that had summer work and didn't do it were racing to have it finished. Some duelist were fitting in as many duels a day that was humanly possible. Without depriving themselves of sleep, food and things that _normal_ human beings need to do. Oh, wait, scratch that, even abnormal people like Weevil need that stuff, not like _I'_d be sad if he deprived himself of those things and ended up dying...but, that's my opinion, and it is also well besides the point...anyways. Tourists and visitors were preparing tickets and flights for home. Fuyuka and Kokoro didn't need to, their trip was already booked...

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow, it seemed to past so quickly...I'll really miss this place..." Fuyuka sighed and spoke fondly.

"Will you miss this _place_ or will you miss some_body_?" Kokoro smiled wryly and her smile only widend as her sister blushed. "Aww...Fuyuka's blushing! Now wouldn't your Seto-_kun_'s heart melt at the sight?" She said mockingly.

"Put a sock in it..." Fuyuka muttered under her breath.

"What? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, put a sock in it..." She muttered angrily under her breath, "Which in case you were wondering, means shut up!" She snapped and glared at her sibling.

"Hey, hey, hey! chill!" Kokoro put up her hands defensively, she smiled devilishly "You really shouldn't swear you know. Since there's no need to get _that _protective of your boyfriend." She ran in the direction of the park Fuyuka's face turned ten shades of red in record time, before she ran after the laughing girl.

The little chase lasted until Fuyuka bumped head on into what she thought was either a tree or a lamp post, but since there aren't too many lamp post, so tree. Though...anno(hm)...why was Kokoro howling in laughter? And starting when did trees start wearing...

Fuyuka gulped and looked into a pair of rich, midnight blue orbs.

Trenchcoats?

"Umm...O-ohayo(Good morning)." She spoke meekly, feeling like a mouse caught in a mouse trap...(I don't think I got the saying right, but oh what the heck, so sue me.)

"Fuyuka." The voice no doubt, in Fuyuka's word, belong to possibly the most annoying, right now anyways, little sister. "It's well into noon ya know?" She didn't need to look, she knew Kokoro was grinning ear to ear. "Come on Mokuba I'll take you to the Gameshop to meet up with Yugi and co. and leave the two love birds to themselves." She took Mokuba's hand and left across the street before anyone could say anything.

"Omae wa korosu..." She glared in the direction her sister left in, making a silent vow to take revenge. Suddenly, she heard a somewhat familiar sound, chuckling...She looked up, Seto was chuckling. "What's so funny?" She asked, slightly, just _ever_ so slightly, annoyed.

"Nothing." He smiled warmly at her. He handed her a small wrapped package "Here."

"What is it?" The thoughts of torturing her sister suddenly fled her mind as she looked at the present oddly, slowly unwrapping it.

When the last of the wrapping came off, there siiting in her hands, was a white raccoon with a ribbon around it's neck, mind you, it's a stuffed doll. Its beedy black eyes surounded by two different shades of brown, and its arms outstretched to the side, little peices of dark brown felt as its paws. Fuyuka just gave a squeal of joy and puledl the stuffed toy in and hugged it.

"Thank you!"

"I see you still have an obssesion with raccons..." Seto muttered while shaking his head.

"What's wrong? Racoons are so cute!!" She defended the race of mammals that most would identify as neighbourhood garbage raiders. She turned to glare, not succeeding in the least. She had ferocity that only that of a sleeping rabbit with soft fur, slow, steady breathing could match.

"Where do you want to go now?" Seto noticed an evil smile cross her face. Then one hand still holding the doll, she wrapped her arms around his and looked up at him.

"Anywhere you want to, love." Her smile only broadend as he blushed. She laughed, "Oh, my, god, you should've seen your face, it was priceless!" Then a voice, the voice of an old lady most likely spoke.

"Kids these days, no sense of responsibility..." The old woman shook her head and shakily left. Fuyuka looked at the old woman confusion evident in her eyes.

"What was she talking about?" Seto slipped his arm out of her grasp.

"Who knows." (Yes, honestly, whoever does? That was just random...wait, isn't quite alot of things I say random? I'm rambling now aren't I? At least I've only started...I'll shut up now...)

And thus, a miraculous day passes. Who ever would have thought that such a simple day of just walking around, shopping and just...walking around could bring such joy to one's life. They spent the day together, laughing, talking, just being with each other. One had no knowlege of her past, and one who had forgotten how to love. Now they are whole once again, like how they always should have been.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon marked by the ocean. The dark of the night sky seem to follow the retreating colours of orange, yellow and red like a dark blue curtain falling down after being rolled up. From the road, lay two sets a foot prints, the only part of the smooth beach that is disturbed. Near the ocean's edge, two lone figures sat once again on the sandy beach side by side. "Fuyu?"

"Yes?"

"Umm...When you were staying with Kokoro...have you ever been kissed before?" Fuyuka shook her head it was hard to speak due to the uneasyness of the question.

"Never." Almost as soon as the word escaped her mouth, Seto captured her lips in a kiss. She she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her by her waist and melted into the kiss. That one magical instnce will be forever etched in their memory and it wouldn't be forgotten. Neither wanted to end the moment, neither of them wanted anything more than to stay right where they were and never let go. Unfortunately for them, humans and all living things require an action called breathing. 

The soft sound of water hitting land was the only sound that broke the silence as the lovers parted. Time seem to freeze as they continued to hold each other, content at the closeness shared bettween them. "Now there's two things no one can take form me, my love for you nd Mokuba, and our first kiss." This time, it was Fuyuka's turn to blush.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! This was short, I know, but I was getting tired. Next chapter is the end...sad, but please do review!


	6. Goodbye Isn't Forever

The Past To Which I Have Forgotten 

Heya all you ever so faithful readers! This, sadly, is the end...I hope you all like this, I put forth a lot of efforts in this ending. Enjoy!

* * *

They all come to see Fuyuka and Kokoro off at the dock. "We'll all miss you two." Most of them were sad, but they knew, they had to go home. Needless to say, they were all silent. 

"I suppose this is goodbye...I really don't want to leave..." She felt tears well up in her eyes as she cast a sad glance to Seto.

"Hai (yes)...but goodbye isn't forever." Fuyuka smiled and he continued. "Not now, not ever." His blue eyes never left her.

~*FLASHBACK*~

_"I have the chance to finally complete my dream, but..." She hesitated as she suddenly found the earth below them very interesting._

_"But what?"_

_"I don't want to leave anything behind...not you..." She felt herself pulled towards Seto._

_"You don't need to, no matter how far you go, you'll never leave behind anything, because no matter where you go, you'll always have my heart..." He gantally planted a kiss on her forehead. "So go ahead and make you dream come true."_

~*END FLASHBACK*~

They had both agreed it would be best if she went back, she had her dream and he had his. He really could never forgive himself if she gave up her dream for him.

"Yup! And we'll be around next year!" Kokoro had her trademark grin/smile etched on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I don't think to boat will wait for passengers...see ya inside!" With that, she pulled her suitcase in. Fuyuka slowly turned to her love.

"Till next time?" Her eyes shon with shimmers of hope and despair.

"Yes," He looked her in the eye. "Till next time...just don't forget to write." He stroked her cheek with one hand. 

"I won't...but, I really want to stay." She let her tears flow freely. "It feels like yesterday, I just found our love again...that I was whole again"

"You always had my heart, and you always will, just don't forget me, all right?" She nodded breifly as he wiped her tears away "Goodbye."

"Till next time." She added triumphantly before heading towards the dock. Once she was onboard, she sat at a window seat beside Kokoro and watched the dock as it slowly faded and Seto's words rang through her ears. 

_"Goodbye Isn't Forever"_

She smiled sadly, it'll be at least a year until she sees Seto again. Somehow though, she knew, somewhere deep down, they'll be together again someday, and when that someday comes, they'll never part again.

_Never again will death bring us apart..._

~

Seto Kaiba sat on the edge of the dock. Everyone had already left, and he could no longer see the boat, just water. Saying he was sad, was putting it lightly, but saying he was crestfallen, was putting it too highly. He was unhappy, yes, but at the same time, he knew he did the right thing. He stood up, his gaze never wavering as his cold. emotionless mask was placed on once again.

_I'll always wait for you, and no one can change that..._

A sole thought crossed both minds consecutively...

**_Not now, not ever..._**

* * *

Well, that's the end...no, there most likely won't be a sequel. I'll leave the rest to your own imaginations! Here are some thanks!

Reviewers:

Naya

MaidenoftheMoon

Yami's Angel

setobsessed

Chibiko

SeraphStar

Yami Bakura Kia

liseydoll

Lady Light

Ryou Bakura-chan

I thank all you wonderfull people for bothering with reviewing, and those that didn't flame! 

_And a Special to my friend..._(drumroll)

Tikira! 

For the title idea and continueous (did I spell that right) review support!

Ja ne!


End file.
